Matchmaker
by Sparkly Faerie
Summary: It wasn’t like she hadn’t dropped enough hints that she was waiting for him to ask her. And if he didn’t ask her... well, she was going to surprise him at the dance. I’d superglue them together if I had to.


**Hey all. This is a piece I've had sitting around for months, unfinished. Since I only get four hours to myself nowadays (I work, so I leave the house before 7am and get home after 6pm), I figure that for a long while, it's going to be short stuff. Maybe on weekends I'll get a chance to do something substantial.**

**This is a short piece from Tomoyo's POV. I can't remember what I was writing it for. I had a feeling it was going to be much longer, but that just wasn't meant to be.**

**Anyway, here it is now, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor or anything associated with it. All rights to Card Captor Sakura and affiliated products belong to CLAMP and the other proper entities.

**Summary:** It wasn't like she hadn't dropped enough hints that she was waiting for him to ask her. And if he didn't ask her… well, she was going to surprise him at the dance. I'd _superglue_ them together if I had to.

**Rating:** K

**Pairings:** SxS ExT

**Genre:** General/Romance

* * *

**Matchmaker**

"Well, _duh_!" I rolled my eyes, the sweet façade completely and utterly dissolved. The guy really needed to get a clue. "Sakura isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, Syaoran!" I prodded. "If you don't up and ask her, someone _else_ will!"

I watched him silently, waiting for any kind of reaction. Really, I mused as his face heated up, at seventeen, he really _shouldn't_ be blushing about something so simple as asking a girl to go to the school dance with him.

But then again, he didn't know that she _wanted_ him to ask her. "Tomoyo's right." Eriol's wicked grin showed all his teeth. "You know she's turned down _so_ many guys already?"

Syaoran was silent. "But that doesn't mean she'll turn _you_ down!" I exclaimed hurriedly, sensing the extra blow that Eriol had made to his to his confidence in that simple question. "You're her friend, and… and a fellow magic-user-person!" I managed to blurt out, the silly grin I could feel tugging at my lips giving away that I was feeling mightily embarrassed over my categorisation. I just didn't know the proper word for it. _Wizards_ and _magicians_ and _sorcerers_ just didn't sound… real to me. Not like my three magical friends were. "She has a… kinship, I guess you could say… with you. You understand each other, right?"

"You're babbling, honey." Eriol shushed me, his hand over my mouth before I could go any further. It was worth the embarrassment, though, to see Syaoran's face. You could have fried an egg with that much heat. "Let the poor guy think. Us magic-user-persons aren't like you." He winked. "We have to consider the pros and cons of each and every little situation. _Then_ we have to consider the pros and cons of _those_ pros and cons." I laughed. Trust Eriol.

"Well," I stood up, dusting off my uniform, "I have to go meet Sakura. Cheerleading must be over by now. See you guys later!" I gave Eriol a kiss on the cheek before turning and making my way toward the gym, where I could faintly hear Sakura blow the Captain's whistle to signal the end of practice. I smiled. Syaoran had better ask her soon. If not… well, I might have to take other measures. The boy was driving me insane.

It wasn't like she hadn't dropped enough hints that she was waiting for him to ask her. I'd already made her the _perfect_ dress for the occasion; it was a strapless green number that flowed down to the ground, hugging her upper body with an effect that could prove to have interesting filming opportunities. And if he didn't ask her… well, she was going to surprise him at the dance. I'd _superglue_ them together if I had to. Really, they were almost adults. If they couldn't admit to having perfectly normal feelings for each other, they really needed to grow up.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jumping for about a foot in the air, I turned around, ready to defend myself – but it was only Syaoran. He was even redder in the face than before, but I saw him glance at Sakura, and then at me. That was just the cue I needed to vamoose. "Trust me," I assured him as I altered my course, appearing to head for the library before I would go the long way to the front gate, "you wont regret this."

"I dunno about that." He managed to mumble, meandering toward Sakura's squad. I lingered long enough to see her greet him enthusiastically as she wiped her sweaty brow with a towel. At that, I quickly made my way to the oval, not in the least bit offended when Sakura failed to notice me – she got like that with Syaoran. No doubt she was internally screaming that she was a mess, and that he must think she was ugly and messy. I laughed to myself as I rounded the corner, meeting Eriol. I didn't know how he knew where I was going, but I never questioned his oddities; that was part of what I liked about him.

Without a word, the two of us peered around the corner. Sakura's back was to us as Syaoran held her rapt attention. He was making enthusiastic gestures; no doubt he was breaking the ice with some talk of the training that they'd been undertaking concerning Sakura's control over magic. Lessons that I'd never been privy to. I felt a pang of jealousy that Eriol had been allowed to some of these and I had not. But he promised that every time he went, he'd wear a hidden camera. Maybe that was why he wasn't invited very often.

It took a few minutes for Syaoran to get there. We watched them long enough to see Sakura launch herself at him, sweat forgotten. Syaoran caught her on reflex, the heat from his face travelling even _this_ far. I giggled as Sakura planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go." Eriol tugged on my arm. I folded it around his own.

"Let's." I agreed. "My work here is done."

**THE END**

* * *

**And there we have it. Pointless crap, lol.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sparkly Faerie**

**Also, I made a LiveJournal entry today. Check it out if you want to see me ramble. XD Link's in my profile.**


End file.
